The invention concerns an onboard electrical system for a vehicle. Onboard electrical systems of this kind serve in particular to connect power consuming components to onboard electrical system energy storage, in particular a battery and an onboard electrical system generator of energy, and to a starter-generator which can be coupled to the internal combustion engine of the vehicle. In the event that high-current consuming components are connected to the onboard electrical system as well, it is advantageous, for purposes of minimizing losses, to provide a second voltage for their supply that is higher than a first battery-side voltage.
German Laid-Open Publication DE 37 43 317 A1 describes a vehicle onboard electrical system with a starter-generator that is connected via a pulse-width-modulated inverter and a 300-volt DC intermediate circuit and/or bidirectional converter to a 24-volt ring network and a 24-volt battery having a receptacle for 220 volts, 50 Hz voltage.